Harry et Mary Potter
by Butterfly Fictions
Summary: Et si Harry Potter avait eu une sœur jumelle, se nommant Mary ? Si vous voulez savoir, venez lire !
1. Prologue

**Salut à tous,**

 **Voici ma nouvelle fiction, cette fois sur Harry Potter. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, en tout cas moi j'adore l'écrire et j'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à la lire.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hormis Mary Potter. Sinon, seule l'histoire m'appartient.**

 **Voilà, en espérant que ça vous plaise et n'hésitez pas à laissez des commentaires, ça me ferais très plaisir !**

 **Pour le prologue je m'appuie sur les films car on y voit comment Voldemort attaque les Potter le soir d'Halloween.**

 **(Ce qui est en gras et en italique ne vient pas de moi, mais de JK Rowling, c'est surtout vrai pour la lettre)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

A la suite de l'attaque de la famille Potter à Godrick's Hollow, Dumbeldore arrive et aperçoit la maison en ruine. Il se précipite donc à l'intérieur et constate avec horreur le corps de James Potter le sol au rez-de-chaussée. Il monte à l'étage pour voir si les enfants vont bien et il voit le corps de Lily Evans-Potter étendu sur le sol, à l'entrée de la chambre des jumeaux. Dans cette même chambre, il remarque les deux enfants sains et saufs avec chacun une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Ainsi, Dumbeldore décide de les confier à leur tante et oncle, les Dursley.

 _ **10 ans plus tard :**_

Comme tous les matins, Harry et Mary furent réveillés "aimablement" (très ironiquement) par leur tante? Ils se levèrent donc et s'attelèrent à leurs tâches quotidiennes, c'est-à-dire préparer le petit déjeuner puis tout ranger et s'occuper de l'entretient de la maison.

Ce matin-là, ils préparèrent un petit déjeuner de fête, en effet, c'était l'anniversaire de leur cousin Dudley. Ce dernier en cadeau d'anniversaire eu le droit d'aller au zoo ; personne ne pouvant garder Harry et Mary, ils furent dans l'obligation de venir :

 _\- Vous venez, mais je vous préviens, je ne veux aucunes bizarreries_ , averti Vernon aux jumeaux

Les jumeaux montèrent silencieusement en voiture. Le trajet se déroule sans incident. Mais une fois au zoo, les choses se gâtèrent. En effet, au niveau des serpents, les jumeaux s'arrêtèrent et commencèrent à parler au serpent quand celui-ci commença à communiquer avec eux. Ils furent extrêmement surpris.

 _\- Bonjour_ , siffla le serpent.

 _\- Bonjour monsieur le serpent_ , répondirent Mary et Harry

 _\- Vous me comprenez ?_ questionna le serpent

 _\- Oui, mais on ne sait pas pourquoi,_ affirma Mary

Leur cousin arrive et remarque que le serpent à bouger comparement à tout à l'heure lorsqu'ils étaient passés devant et voit même que le serpent à l'air de parler avec Harry et Mary. Dudley essaie donc lui aussi de faire réagir le serpent, mais tombe dans l'enclos car la vitre a disparu et ainsi, le serpent peut s'enfuir et remercie Harry et Mary.

Une fois rentré, les jumeaux furent sévèrement punis puis sont envoyés au lit sans qu'ils n'aient le droit de manger. Quand ils furent dans leur « chambre », à l'abri des regards, ils soignèrent leurs blessures.

Chacun des jumeaux étaient conscient de ne pas être de simple humain. En revanche, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils étaient, leur oncle et leur tante refusant de leur donner une explication, voire même de leur parler. Et leur disant même que leurs parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture auquel ils avaient survécus. Or ils savaient fort bien que cette version était fausse. En effet, petit ils y croyaient, mais depuis quelque temps, des brides de souvenirs leur revenaient de leur enfance, avant d'arriver ici, notamment la fameuse nuit où leurs parents sont morts.

 **Flashback**

Lorsque Voldemort entra dans la maison, il attaqua James Potter en premier. Puis une fois que ce dernier fut tué, Vous-savez-qui monta à l'étage et s'attaqua à Lily Potter, qui l'empêchait d'avoir accès aux bébés.

 _\- Non,_ _tuez moi_ _, mais ne tuez pas mes bébés, je vous en supplie_ , sanglota Lily

 _\- Je vais te tuer toi ma chère Lily, puis tes deux bébés_ , s'écria Voldemort.

Ainsi, Voldemort lança un Avada sur Lily, puis sûr les deux enfants qui étaient enlacés à cause de la peur.

Lorsque le sort toucha est deux enfants, un bouclier de lumière blanche se forma autour d'eux et le sort ricocha dessus se renvoyant ainsi à son propriétaire.

 **Fin Flashback**

En effet, même si les jumeaux ne le savaient pas encore, Dumbeldore lorsqu'il les avait déposés chez leur tantes avait bridé leurs pouvoirs et souvenirs. Mais la barrière mise en place il y a quelques années commence à s'effriter.

Quelques jours plus tard, en allant chercher le courrier, ils remarquèrent deux lettres leur étant adressées, une pour chacun. Harry apporta donc le courrier au Dursley pendant que Mary mettaient les lettres sur le lit. Le soir venu, ils observèrent ces lettres, il n'y avait pas de timbre, ni d'adresse d'expédition, juste le destinataire :

 _ **Mr Harry James Potter**_

 _ **Dans le placard sous l'escalier**_

 _ **4, Privet Drive**_

 _ **Little Whinging**_

 _ **Surrey**_

 **Melle Mary Lily Potter**

 **Dans le placard sous l'escalier**

 **4, Privet Drive**

 **Little Whinging**

 **Surrey**

Au dos de chaque lettre se trouvait un seau, qu'ils estimaient étrange frappé dans la cire rouge.

Ils ouvrirent la lettre et la lurent.

 _ **Cher Mr / Melle Potter**_

 _ **Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.**_

 _ **La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.**_

 _ **Veuillez croire, cher Mr/Mlle Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.**_

 _ **Minerva McGonagall**_

 _ **Directrice adjointe**_

Harry et Mary furent extrêmement surpris à la fin de la lecture de cette lettre et ils pensèrent même à une blague. Or personne ne savait, hormis les Dursley eux même, que Harry et Mary logeaient tous les deux dans le placard sous l'escalier de la maison de leur oncle et tante, les Dursley. Une fois la surprise passée, ils essayèrent de se remémorer toutes les fois où leur soi-disant famille leur avait sans cesse répéter qu'ils n'étaient pas normaux et qu'ils avaient été très sévèrement puni pour avoir accidentellement teint les cheveux de Dudley en une autre couleur par exemple, ou alors la fois où quand ils s'étaient tous les deux énervés, les vitres autours d'eux avaient volées en éclat, ou encore pas plus tard que quelques jours auparavant, au parc animalier où ils avaient parlé avec un serpent et où la vitre de verre le séparant de lui avait disparu avant que Dudley se retrouve lui enfermé de l'autre côté de la vitre en verre qui était mystérieusement réapparue…

Ainsi, Mary et Harry Potter se posaient de plus en plus de question sur leurs origines : d'où venait-ils ? qui étaient-ils ?

* * *

 **Hey, j'espère que le prologue vous aura plus, on se retrouve dans quelques jours pour la suite des aventures.**

 **En attendant, si vous avez des questions, ou si vous voulez des précisions sur cette fictions (ou les autres), laissez moi un commentaire ou alors venez me rejoindre sur ma page Facebook :** _**Butterfly Fictions**_ **(le lien est sur mon profil)**


	2. Chapitre 1 : entrée dans le monde magiq

**Salut à tous,**

 **Voici la suite de ma fiction sur Harry Potter. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, en tout cas moi j'adore l'écrire et j'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à la lire.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hormis Mary Potter. Sinon, seule l'histoire m'appartient.**

 **Voilà, en espérant que ça vous plaise et n'hésitez pas à laissez des commentaires, ça me ferais très plaisir !**

 **(Ce qui est en gras et en italique ne vient pas de moi, mais de JK Rowling, l'inventaire des affaires)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : L'entrée dans le monde magique**

Quelques jours après avoir reçu leur lettre, les jumeaux se préparaient comme tous les matins. Or vers 10h du matin, quelqu'un sonna chez les Dursley. Pétunia alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée :

 _\- Bonjour_ , dit-elle par pur politesse

 _\- Bonjour_ , répondit aimablement la personne en face d'elle

 _\- Qui êtes-vous ?_ questionna-t-elle de façon hautaine.

 _\- Je me présente, je suis Filius Flitwick, professeur (de sortilège) à Poudlard._ Pénutia est surprise de réentendre le nom de ce lieu si spécial

 _\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Que voulez-vous ?_ demanda-t-elle agressivement

 _\- Je viens chercher Harry et Mary Potter_ , répondit F

 _\- Et pourquoi voulez-vous amener les jumeaux ?_ dit elle en insistant sur « les jumeaux ».

 _\- Pour les amener faire leurs achat scolaires, à moins que vous préfériez y aller seule avec eux ? Par contre vous pouvez nous accompagner_ leur proposa-ti-il.

 _\- Non, c'est bon, allez-y avec eux. Moi je ne viens pas, il faut que je m'occupe de mon Dudley chéri et de la maison,_ répondit-elle à la demande du professeur. _Harry ! Mary ! Venez ici ! les appela Pétunia_.

Les jumeaux sortirent d la cuisine en portant sur eux des tabliers et des gants (ceux pour faire la vaisselle)

 _\- Ce monsieur va vous garder hors de la maison aujourd'hui,_ déclara Pétunia

 _\- D'accord tante Pétunia,_ répondirent Harry et Mary en même temps avec chacun autant de mépris dans leur voix.

Par la suite, Harry et Mary retirèrent leur tablier et leurs gants qu'ils déposèrent dans le placard sous l'escalier pour prendre leur veste au passage. Une fois que les jumeaux furent prêts, Flitwick déclara :

 _\- Je vous les ramène ce soir vers 18h_ , affirma F

 _\- Si vous pouviez ne pas me les ramener ça m'arrangerais,_ souffla Pétunia quand ils sortirent de la maison, mais F l'a entendu.

Une fois dans la rue, Harry demanda :

 _\- Monsieur qui êtes-vous ?_

 _\- Je suis_ _Filius Flitwick_ _, professeur de sortilège à Poudlard_

 _\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est Poudlard ?_ questionna Mary

 _\- Votre tante ne vous en a jamais parlé !_ s'exclama Flitwick surprit

 _\- Parlé de quoi ?_ demandèrent Harry et Mary simultanément

 _\- De Poudlard, qui est une école de magie et du monde sorcier d'où vous êtes originaire_ , répondit Flitwick

 _\- Hein quoi ? Non jamais,_ affirmèrent Harry et Mary

 _\- Avez-vous bien reçu des lettres ?_ les interrogea Flitwick intrigué

 _\- Oui, celle-ci ?_ dit Harry en sortant le sienne de sa poche pendant que sa sœur faisait pareil.

 _\- Oui,_ répondit le professeur. _Les avez-vous lues ?_

 _\- Oui bien sûr et nous avons été très surpris, on n'a pas très bien compris ce que c'était._ Affirma Mary

 _\- Vous n'avez pas interrogé votre tante ? questionna Flitwick_

 _\- Voyez-vous, notre oncle et notre tante ne sont pas ce que l'on peut considérer comme une famille aimante,_ expliqua Harry

 _\- Oui je vois_

*Ellipse temporel du voyage jusqu'au chemin de Traverse*

Une fois arrivée au chemin de Traverse, ils se dirigèrent vers la banque de Grincotts, où ils retrouvèrent Hagrid, le demi-géant.

 _\- Bonjour professeur, bonjour les enfants_

 _\- Bonjour monsieur,_ dirent Harry et Mary en même temps

 _\- Appeler moi Hagrid les enfants_

 _\- Où est-ce que nous sommes ?_ questionnèrent Mary et Harry

 _\- Sur le chemin de Travers, pour que vous puissiez acheter le nécessaire pour l'école,_ expliqua Flitwick

 _\- Mais nous n'avons pas d'argent,_ s'exclamèrent Mary et Harry

 _\- Mais si, à la banque de Grincotts, la banque des sorciers. Vos parents vont ont légués une certaine fortune et tous leurs biens,_ affirma Hagrid

 _\- Nos parents,_ dirent les jumeaux les larmes aux yeux. _Vous les avez connus ?_

 _\- Oui bien sûr_ , répondirent Hadrid et Flitwick en même temps

 _\- C'était de très bons sorciers_ , enchaina Flitwick

 _\- Vous pourriez nous parler d'eux ?_ s'interrogèrent les jumeaux

 _\- Votre tante ne vous en a jamais parlé ?_ demanda Hagrid

 _\- Non,_ affirmèrent Harry et Mary

 _\- Jamais,_ poursuivit Mary. _On sait juste leurs noms : James et Lily et le fait qu'ils soient morts dans un accident de voiture. Mais à chaque fois que l'on pose des questions sur eux on est puni._

 _\- Ah,_ s'exclamèrent Hagrid et Flitwick

 _\- Si vous voulez, après vos achats, on vous en parlera,_ dit Flitwick

 _\- D'accord,_ dirent les jumeaux

Ils rentrèrent dans la banque avec les deux professeurs, et avec le professeur Flitwick, il demandèrent d'acceder au coffre des Potter. Pendant que Hagrid lui réglait des affaires pour l'école de son côté.

Une fois devant leur coffre, Harry et Mary regardèrent stupéfait la quantité d'or présente à l'intérieur.

 _\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est professeur ?_ bégueilla Harry

 _\- Ce sont les lègues de vos parents en argent. Les pièces d'or sont des galions, les pièces en argent sont des morilles et les pièces en bronze sont des noises. Prenez chacun une bourse_ , annonça-t-il en leur en tendant une à chacun.

Harry et Mary remplir chacun leur bourse avant de ressortir du coffre. Une fois sorti, ils remontèrent avec le professeur Flitwick et retrouvèrent Hagrid à l'entrée de la banque.

Une fois hors de la banque, ils ressortirent leur liste d'affaires scolaires à avoir pour pouvoir débuter leurs achats.

 _ **COLLÈGE POUDLARD—ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE**_

 _ **Uniforme**_

 _ **Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés:**_

 _ **1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal**_

 _ **2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)**_

 _ **3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)**_

 _ **4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)**_

 _ **Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.**_

 _ **Livres et manuels**_

 _ **Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants:**_

 _ **Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), par Miranda Fauconnette**_

 _ **Histoire de la magie, par Bathilda Tourdesac**_

 _ **Magie théorique, par Adalbert Lasornette**_

 _ **Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, par Emeric G . Changé**_

 _ **Mille herbes et champignons magiques, par Phyllida Augirolle**_

 _ **Potions magiques, par Arsenius Beaulitron**_

 _ **Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, par Norbert Dragonneau**_

 _ **Forces obscures: comment s'en protéger, par Quentin Jentremble.**_

 _ **Fournitures**_

 _ **1 baguette magique**_

 _ **1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)**_

 _ **1 boite de fioles en verre ou cristal**_

 _ **1 télescope**_

 _ **1 balance en cuivre**_

 _ **Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.**_

 _ **IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISES À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.**_

Ils commencèrent par aller dans la boutique de Madame Guipure : prêt-à-porter pour mage et sorcier, pour acheter leur uniforme. Harry et Mary rentrèrent dans la boutique suivi du professeur Flitwick et Hagrid qui resta dehors car il ne pouvait pas passer par la porte d'entrée étant trop grand.

Madame Guipure, la responsable du magasin les accueillit, toute souriante et 'air fort sympathique :

 _\- Bonjour les enfants et bonjour professeur. Vous venez chercher vos uniformes pour Poudlard ? J'ai ce qu'il faut dans l'arrière boutique, suivez moi._

Harry et Mary la suivirent jusque dans l'arrière boutique, où chacun monta sur un tabouret pour pouvoir essayer plus facilement ce qui constituerait leur uniforme. Madame Guipure leur fit à chacun essayer un modèle de robe de travail noir et simple, avant de faire quelques retouches comme des ourlets ou autres avant de la copier en trois exemplaires pour chaque. Par la suite, les jumeaux essayèrent une cape chacun.

 _\- Mary,_ l'appela Harry _, il nous faudrait pas aussi des vêtements pour pouvoir s'habiller sous la cape quand on n'a pas la robe de travail ?_

 _\- Si, je pense,_ répondit sa sœur

Peu de temps après, comme si Mme Guipure avait compris leur problème ou entendu leur conversation (ce qui n'était pas possible car elle était trop loin), elle revient avec d'autres vêtements. Pour Harry, elle rapporta une chemise blanche, un pull gris, un pantalon noir, des chaussettes et des chaussures et il alla dans une cabine pour tout essayer. Pour Mary, elle revient avec une chemise blanche, un pull gris, une jupe noire, des collants noirs et des chaussures et elle partit aussi dans une cabine pout tout essayer. Les jumeaux ressortirent de la cabine au même moment et au travers des vêtements qui s'étaient adapté à leur taille magiquement, on pouvait voir leur maigreur. Ils retournèrent se changer et Mme Guipure copia l'ensemble des vêtements en plusieurs exemplaires, dont les chaussures en double.

Une fois leur achat terminé, ils payèrent et sortirent du magasin afin de se diriger vers le suivant, toujours en compagnie des 2 professeurs, ils allèrent acheter leurs livres chez Fleury et Boot. Ils cherchèrent dans les différents rayons pour trouver les livres dont ils avaient besoin :

 _ **Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), par Miranda Fauconnette**_

 _ **Histoire de la magie, par Bathilda Tourdesac**_

 _ **Magie théorique, par Adalbert Lasornette**_

 _ **Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, par Emeric G . Changé**_

 _ **Mille herbes et champignons magiques, par Phyllida Augirolle**_

 _ **Potions magiques, par Arsenius Beaulitron**_

 _ **Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, par Norbert Dragonneau**_

 _ **Forces obscures: comment s'en protéger, par Quentin Jentremble.**_

Quand tous les livres furent trouvés en deux exemplaires pour chacun, ils payèrent puis ressortirent du magasin pour continuer leurs achats : c'est-à-dire un chaudron en étain, un télescope (pliable), une balance, de nombreuses fiole pour les potions…

Lorsque tous ces achats furent terminés, Hagrid s'éloigna afin de pouvoir aller chercher le cadeau d'anniversaire des jumeaux pendant que ces derniers allaient chercher leur baguette avec le professeur Flitwick.

 _\- Allons les enfants, nous allons allez chercher vos baguette_ , annonça le professeur

Mary et Harry suivirent le professeur Flitwick et entrèrent dans la boutique d'Ollivander, le meilleur fabriquant de baguettes.

 _\- Oh, bonjour Mary et Harry Potter_ , dit Ollivander en relevant la tête, _je vous attendais. Je me rappelle de vos parents qui étaient venu cherche leur baguette ici même il y a quelques années (votre mère : baguette de_ _25,6 centimètres, souple et rapide, bois de saule. Excellente baguette pour les enchantements. Quand à votre père : baguette d'acajou, 27,5 centimètres. Flexible. Un peu plus puissante remarquablement efficace pour les métamorphoses.). D'ailleurs, vous leur ressembler beaucoup, je suis tellement navré qu'ils soient morts. Venez, approchez-vous du contoir, on va vous trouver votre baguette, même si en réalité ce n'est pas le sorcier qui choisit la baguette mais la baguette qui choisit son sorcier._

Ollivander déposa diverses baguettes sur le contoir, aussi bien pour Harry que pour Mary. Puis questionna les deux jeunes gens :

 _\- Vous êtes droitier ou gaucher, les enfants ?_

 _\- Euh… droitier_ , répondit Harry

 _\- Droitière,_ répondit aussi Mary

 _\- Ok alors tendez le bras droit tout les deux et essayez ces différentes baguettes_ , dont il donna la composition et les particularités.

Même avoir chacun essayé une dizaine de baguette, aucune ne leur correspondait et les jumeaux commençaient à désespérer. Mais Ollivander revient avec deux nouvelles baguettes (une pour chacun).

 _\- Celles-ci sont ce qu'on peut appeler des baguettes jumelles en effet, elles sont toutes les deux constituées de bois de houx et d'une plume de phénix à l'intérieur, de plus les deux plumes proviennent du même phénix. Leur seule différence c'est que Harry, celle qui est devant toi mesure 27,5 cm et Mary, celle que tu as en face de toi mesure 26,3 cm._ déclara Ollivander

Chacun pris en main sa baguette et ressentit comme une décharge électrique parcourir leur corps, puis de léger fils d'orée sortirent le leur baguette respective. Les jumeaux avaient enfin trouvé leur baguette.

 _\- Cela ne m'étonne pas que vos baguettes soient jumelles tout comme vous. En effet, un lien si fort et si précieux vous unis. En revanche, ce qui est plus surprenant et étrange, c'est que la sœur de ces baguette faite avec une plume issu du même phénix dont sont originaire les plumes présentent dans vos baguettes est précisément celle qui vous à fait ces cicatrices elle faisait 33,75 cm et était en bois d'if. Mais bon après tout c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier ou sa sorcière._

Ils passèrent ensuite en caisse pour payer chacun leur baguette puis sortirent du magasin pour dehors retrouver Hagrid qui portait une cage avec un hibou dans chaque main. Il tendit donc une chouette toute blanche à Harry qu'il baptisa Hedwige et un hibou marron/gris/noir à Mary qu'elle nomma Caramel.

Une fois tout leurs achats terminé, ils négocièrent pour pouvoir manger une glace et se rendirent donc chez le glacier, où les deux adultes leur racontèrent quelques histoires sur leurs parents. Après cela, le professeur Flitwick reconduit les jumeaux chez leur oncle et leur tante.

* * *

 **Hey, j'espère que le prologue vous aura plus, on se retrouve dans quelques jours pour la suite des aventures.**

 **En attendant, si vous avez des questions, ou si vous voulez des précisions sur cette fictions (ou les autres), laissez moi un commentaire ou alors venez me rejoindre sur ma page Facebook :** _**Butterfly Fictions**_ **(le lien est sur mon profil)**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Vayage ds Poudlard Express

**Salut à tous,**

 **Voici la suite de ma fiction sur Harry Potter. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, en tout cas moi j'adore l'écrire et j'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à la lire.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hormis Mary Potter. Sinon, seule l'histoire m'appartient.**

 **Voilà, en espérant que ça vous plaise et n'hésitez pas à laissez des commentaires, ça me ferais très plaisir !**

 **(Ce qui est en gras et en italique ne vient pas de moi, mais de JK Rowling)**

 **P** **S : Merci à Serelya Prongs pour sa review, ça m'a fait très plaisir (Je suis très heureuse que la fic te plaise et voià la suite !)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Le voyage dans le Poudlard Express**

Ça y est, on était le 1er Septembre, Mary et Harry étaient surexcité à l'idée de partir enfin de chez les Dursley pour 1 an. Mais une question subsistait : comment allaient-ils se rendre à la gare de King's Cross ? Il était 6h30 du matin et Harry et Mary étaient déjà levés, avec leur bagage près pour partir même s'ils espéraient que leur oncle puisse les conduire à la gare, il y avait peu de chance.

Après avoir préparé le petit-déjeuner, ils rangèrent et nettoyèrent la cuisine pour que rien ne leur soient reproché mettant leur « famille » en colère et leur faisant refuser leur requête. Mais tout ne se déroula pas comme les jumeaux l'avaient envisagé et leur oncle refusa de les conduire à la gare. Ne voulant pas rester coincé ici, ils décidèrent de se débrouiller seuls, ainsi, à 8h, ils quittèrent la maison et se débrouillèrent par leurs propres moyens pour se rendre à la gare de King's Cross, c'est-à-dire par le bus civil.

Une fois arrivé à la gare, les jumeaux cherchèrent la voix 9 ¾ comme indiqué sur leur billet de train mais ne la trouvèrent pas. Ils demandèrent alors à des employeurs de la gare, mais ceux-ci les prirent pour des fous.

Mais après quelques minutes de recherches infructueuses, les jumeaux entendirent une dame dire à ses enfants :

 _\- Allez les enfants, dépêchez-vous, vous devez passer au travers du poteau entre les voix 9 et 10, sans que les moldus vous voient. Allez, allez, il est déjà 10h30 et le train part à 11h._

Les jumeaux se retournèrent vers cette voix puis se regardèrent. Et d'un commun accord, ils passèrent entre les « dits » poteaux et après avoir traversé, ils arrivèrent sur un quai et virent un train d'apparence assez vieille. (photo)

Ils montèrent dans le train et vagabondèrent quelques instants avant de trouver un compartiment vide où prendre place. Ils s'installèrent face à face chacun à côté de la fenêtre après avoir mis leur bagage dans les compartiments spéciaux au-dessus des banquettes. Harry prit Hedwige sur ses genoux tandis que Mary déposait Caramel à côté d'elle.

Quelques minutes avant le départ, les jumeaux furent rejoint par un autre étudiant de première année.

 _\- Salut, Je peux m'installer ici ?_ demanda Neville

 _\- Oui bien sûr_ , répondirent Mary et Harry en même temps

Il prit place à côté de Harry puis se présenta :

 _\- Je m'appelle Neville Londubat, je rentre en première année à Poudlard. Et vous ?_

 _\- Je suis Mary Potter, et voici mon frère Harry. Nous entrons aussi à Poudlard cette année._

 _\- Est-ce-que les histoires que l'on raconte sont vraies ?_ questionna Neville

 _\- Quelles histoires ?_ s'interrogea Harry

 _\- Celles sur « Vous-savez-qui » et votre famille ?_ demanda Neville

 _\- Ah celle-là. Bah en fait nous ne savons pas grand-chose sur nos parents, les seules choses que nous savons sont celles que l'on nous a racontées_ , répondit Harry

 *****Flashback*****

Après avoir fini leurs achats scolaires, les jumeaux allèrent manger une glace chez le glacier accompagner des professeurs Flitwick et Hagrid qui leur racontèrent différentes histoires sur leur parents.

Histoire 1 :

 _« James avait de très nombreux amis, mais ses amis les plus proches se nommaient Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et Peter Petigrow. Ce n'était pas les étudiant les plus sage, ils ont fait de nombreuses « bêtise », que j'appellerais plutôt des blagues mais cela rendais les professeurs fous »_ raconta Hagrid.

Harry et Mary rigolèrent un peu à cette histoire

Histoire 2 :

 _« Votre mère quant à elle était une élève très studieuse, qui travaillait beaucoup »_ , narra Flitwick. _« Vos parents ont commencé à sortir ensemble lors de leur dernière année à Poudlard, parce que votre mère avait enfin décidé de laisser une chance à James, je me souviens que ce dernier a tous fait pendant plusieurs années afin d'avoir l'opportunité de sortir avec Lily, il l'aimais beaucoup il me semble »._

Histoire 3 :

 _« Vos parents se sont mariés peu de temps après Poudlard entouré de tous leurs amis et vous êtes né peu de temps après »_ dit Hagrid. _« En revanche, ils savaient qu'un danger guettait après tout nous étions en pleine guerre contre « celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom », mais cela ne l'ai effrayais pas plus que cela, ils tenaient pas à vivre dans la peur constante, alors ils se sont mariés rapidement pour officialiser leur relation et ont eu des enfants assez rapidement »._

Histoire 4 :

 _« Vos parents étaient très heureux ensemble et d'autant plus depuis votre naissance, mais un soir avant Halloween, ils se sont faits attaquer par Voldemort, souvent appelé « Vous-savez-qui ». Ils sont morts cette nuit-là mais vous, vous en avez réchappé »_ raconta Fitwick. _« Jamais personne n'avait réussi à réchapper à « Vous-savez-qui » et encore moins au sortilège de la mort, mais vous deux si. Ainsi, dans le monde sorcier, vous êtes extrêmement célèbre »._

 *****Fin Flashback*****

Harry et Mary étaient plongés dans leurs souvenirs quand ils sursautèrent en même temps puisque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille brune aux cheveux bouclés, qui demanda :

 _\- Puis-je m'installer avec vous, tous les autres compartiments sont pleins ?_

 _\- Oui,_ répondirent les trois occupants actuels du compartiment.

Ainsi, la jeune fille s'installa, puis chacun se présenta à la nouvelle venue avant qu'elle-même se présente :

 _\- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je rentre en première année à Poudlard. Je n'ai aucun sorcier dans ma famille._

Les jeunes adolescents passèrent le reste du voyage à discuter tranquillement de tous et de rien. En revanche, Harry et Mary évitèrent toutes les questions relatives à leur enfance. Tandis que Hermione elle ne cessait de raconter la sienne dans le monde des moldus alors que Neville narrait la sienne dans le monde magique. Les quatre passagers du compartiment avaient certes beau avoir eu une enfance différente, aujourd'hui, ils se rendaient tous à Poudlard et cela marquait le début de nouvelle aventure, mais surtout le départ d'une nouvelle vie pour Harry et Mary.

Pendant ce temps là à Poudlard, le professeur Flitwick toquait à la porte de la directrice adjointe McGonagall.

 _\- Entrez_ , affirma McGonagall

Ainsi, Filius Flitwick entra dans le bureau de la directrice adjointe et déclara :

 _\- Bonjour Minerva, j'aimerais vous parlez_

 _\- Bonjour Filius, oui de quoi voulez vous me parler ?_ questionna McGonagall

 _\- C'est en lien avec les jumeaux Potter_ , dit Flitwick, _lorsque je suis allé chercher les jumeaux chez leur oncle et leur tante pour les amener faire leurs achats scolaires, ils avaient l'air frêle, leurs vêtements n'étaient pas du tout adaptés à eux et en plus leur tante a dit une phrase étrange au moment où je partais avec eux : «_ _Si vous pouviez ne pas me les ramener ça m'arrangerait »_

 _\- Effectivement c'est étrange mais pourquoi venir m'en parler à moi plutôt qu'à Albus ?_ demanda Minerva

 _\- Puisque je me doute qu'Albus m'écouterait et que de plus c'est lui qui les a déposés là-bas,_ affirma Filius

 _\- J'en convient,_ dit McGonagall. _Mais que pensez-vous qui soit arrivé à ses enfants ?_

 _\- Je ne pourrais pas affirmer, mais on aurait dit de la maltraitance,_ déclara Flitwick. _Mais après je n'en n'ai aucunes preuves et ne peux pas l'affirmer avec certitude non plus._

 _\- D'accord, merci d'être venu m'en parler. Et je pense il serait bien que l'on garde un œil sur les jumeaux Potter pendant qu'ils seront à Poudlard. Seriez-vous prêt à m'aider ?_ interrogea McGonagall

 _\- Oui bien sûr,_ répondit Flitwick

Lorsque cette discussion fut terminée, Flitwick ressorti du bureau de McGonagall afin de se préparer à le nouvelle rentrée des élèves, tendis que McGonagall elle-même préparait tous pour l'arrivée des élèves de Poudlard, anciens comme nouveaux.

A un moment durant le voyage, une alarme retentit dans le train puis à la suite de celle-ci, un élève plus âgé, vient leur dire que l'arrivée à Poudlard était bientôt et qu'ils devaient enfiler leur robe de sorcier. Ainsi, les jeunes sorciers enfilèrent leur uniforme de Poudlard, c'est-à-dire leur robe de travail avec en-dessous une chemise blanche avec un pull col V pour tous et pour les garçon un pantalon noir alors que les filles revêtaient une jupe avec des collants. Une fois vêtu de leur uniforme de Poudlard, les quatre voyageurs et amis du compartiment descendirent leur malle de l'espace prévu à cet effet au-dessus des banquettes puis une fois que le train fut arrêter en gare de Pré-au-Lard, ils prirent leurs affaires et descendirent du train.

A leur sortie du train, les jumeaux remarquèrent Hagrid de l'autre côté de la gare qui leur faisait des signes de la main pour les saluer, tout en appelant les premières années :

 _\- Les premières années par ici_ , hélait Hagrid

Cela permettait donc aux premières années de se repérer au milieu de tous les étudiants sorciers. Les quatre amis quant à eux allèrent rejoindre Hagrid, les jumeaux le saluèrent et lui présentèrent Hermione et Neville.

Pour les premières années, le voyage se déroulait en barque, et pour cela, il fallait traverser le lac menant à Poudlard. Ainsi, les quatre amis montèrent ensemble dans une même barque et continuèrent à discuter de chose et d'autres, notamment de Poudlard et de la répartition.

Après quelques minutes de traversée, les jeunes et nouveaux sorciers pouvaient apercevoir le château de Poudlard. Les quatre amis, mais aussi les autres nouveaux élèves furent éblouis devant la beauté de ce château majestueux. Avec ces tourelles qui surplombaient le reste du château. Une fois arrivée au bord du lac, les jeunes apprentis sorciers descendirent des barques et purent d'autant plus constater la grandeur de ce château datant de l'époque médiévale.

Par la suit, ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du château, puis Hagrid les accompagna jusqu'à une petite salle, où Minerva McGonagall, la directrice adjointe de l'école les attendait. En traverse le hall de Poudlard, Harry et Mary furent stupéfiaient de la taille et de la beauté de l'endroit, avec des torches sur les murs qui permettaient d'éclairé le hall, mais sans pour autant que l'on puisse apercevoir le plafond, le sol était dallé et avant de rentrer dans la pièce exigüe réservé aux premières années, ils purent voir un magnifique escalier de marbre devant sûrement mené aux étages supérieurs.

* * *

 **Hey, j'espère que le prologue vous aura plus, on se retrouve dans quelques jours pour la suite des aventures. Maintenant, les post de cette fiction auront lieu les Jeudi et les Dimanche (comme ça avec un rytme régulier c'est plus simple de s'y retrouver, enfin pour moi).**

 **En attendant, si vous avez des questions, ou si vous voulez des précisions sur cette fictions (ou les autres), laissez moi un commentaire ou alors venez me rejoindre sur ma page Facebook :** _**Butterfly Fictions**_ **(le lien est sur mon profil)**


	4. Chapitre 3 : La répartition

**Salut à tous,**

 **Voici la suite de ma fiction sur Harry Potter, avec 1 jour de retard, j'ai eu un problème avec mon ordi (je n'arrivais plus à le redémarrer). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, en tout cas moi j'adore l'écrire et j'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à la lire.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hormis Mary Potter. Sinon, seule l'histoire m'appartient.**

 **Voilà, en espérant que ça vous plaise et n'hésitez pas à laissez des commentaires, ça me ferais très plaisir !**

 **(Ce qui est en gras et en italique ne vient pas de moi, mais de JK Rowling, chason du Choixpeau)**

 **P** **S : Merci à Serelya Prongs pour sa review, ça m'a fait très plaisir (Oui, on découvre les personneges qui seront ces amis les plus proche, quant à Ron, je te laisse découvrir (mais il apparaîtra quand même un peu dans la fic). Pour savoir dans quelle maison ils iront je te laisse lire le chapitre, mais j'avoue j'ai beaucoup hésité, et voilà la suite, où il y aura certaines réponse à tes interrogations !)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : La répartition**

En attendant que tous les élèves entrent dans la salle, Minerva McGonagall observa les jumeaux Potter et constata avec effroi la maigreur de Harry et Mary, au travers de leur vêtements sorciers, pourtant adopté à leur taille, comme lui avait fait remarquer Flitwick. Ainsi, elle se promis de garder un œil sur eux, qu'ils soient ou non répartis dans la maison Gryffondor.

Quand tous les nouveaux élèves furent rentrés dans la petite salle, la directrice adjointe McGonagall commença son discours :

 _\- Bonjour et bienvenu à Poudlard, l'école de sorcier d'Angleterre. Le banquet de bienvenue et de début d'année va commencer sous peu, mais avant celui-ci, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Ceci est une étape importante de votre scolarité car en effet, votre maison, sera tout au long de votre scolarité comme une seconde maison pour vous tous vous aurez les mêmes cours, dormirez dans les mêmes dortoirs et partagerez la même salle commune lors de votre temps libre. Il existe quatre maisons : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Lors de chaque année à l'école, lorsque vous obtiendrez des bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, en revanche, si vous enfreignez le règlement, vous ferez perdre des points à votre maison. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison ayant obtenue le plus de point gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons. La cérémonie de la Répartition va se dérouler dans quelques instants, et je viendrais vous rechercher quand tout sera prêt._

Une fois que McGonagall eu fini son discours, elle sortie de la salle et laissa les jeunes élèves seuls quelques temps.

 _Il parait que les jumeaux Potter sont à Poudlard_ , dit Drago en s'avançant vers Harry, Mary, Neville et Hermione. _C'est donc vrai_ , affirma Drago une fois devant les jumeaux Potter.

 _\- Non ce n'est pas possible,_ dit Ron, un autre élève de première année. C'est vrai que vous avez une cicatrice tous les deux ?

 _\- Laissez-les en paix,_ dirent Neville et Hermione en même temps

Avant que les jumeaux n'est pu être de nouveaux importunés, McGonagall revient afin de chercher les jeunes sorciers qui devaient être répartis dans les différentes maisons de Poudlard. Ainsi, les élèves précédés par le professeur McGonagall avancèrent dans les couloirs afin de rejoindre la grande salle.

Une fois arrivée devant la grande salle, la porte s'ouvrit, comme par magie, pour laisser apparaitre l'intérieur de la grande salle. Dans celle-ci, on pouvait voir quatre grandes tables disposées en long dans la grande salle et une autre table supplémentaire sur l'estrade était celle des professeurs, avec en son centre le directeur de l'école, le professeur Dumbledore, quant à celles en long chacune correspondait à l'une des quatre maisons et décoré avec les couleurs de leur maison. Quant au plafond, il n'y en avait pas vraiment, mais Harry tout comme Mary se rappelait avoir lu dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ que le plafond de la grande salle était enchanté et reflétait le temps qu'il fesait dehors avec lorsque la nuit venait des milliers d'étoiles scintillaient comme actuellement.

Harry, Mary, Hermione, Neville, mais aussi les autres élèves de premières années étaient émerveillés devant la beauté de la pièce.

Devant les élèves de premières années qui avançaient lentement dans l'allée centrale vers l'estrade, se trouvait la table des professeurs mais placé devant celle-ci, en faisant bien attention, on pouvait remarquer un tabouret en bois avec dessus placé un chapeau. Un silence régnait dans la grande salle, quand celui-ci fut brisé par des hoquets de stupeur venant des élèves de premières années quand le chapeau remua et qu'une ouverture, telle une bouche, s'ouvrit. De plus, à la suite de l'apparition de cette ouverture, le chapeau se mit à chanter :

 _ **Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême**_

 _ **Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit**_

 _ **Je veux bien me manger moi-même**_

 _ **Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi**_

 _ **Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides**_

 _ **Font pâl'figure auprès de moi**_

 _ **Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,**_

 _ **Chacun se soumet à mon choix.**_

 _ **Rien ne m'échapp'rien ne m'arrête**_

 _ **Le Choixpeau a toujours raison**_

 _ **Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête**_

 _ **Pour connaître votre maison.**_

 _ **Si vous allez à Gryffondor**_

 _ **Vous rejoindrez les courageux,**_

 _ **Les plus hardis et les plus forts**_

 _ **Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.**_

 _ **Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,**_

 _ **Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal**_

 _ **Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler**_

 _ **Et leur patience est proverbiale.**_

 _ **Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi**_

 _ **Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être**_

 _ **Là-bas, ce sont des érudits**_

 _ **Qui ont envie de tout connaître.**_

 _ **Vous finirez à Serpentard**_

 _ **Si vous êtes plutôt malin,**_

 _ **Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards**_

 _ **Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.**_

 _ **Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant**_

 _ **Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein**_

 _ **Tu seras en de bonnes mains**_

 _ **Car je suis un chapeau pensant !**_

Quand le chapeau se tut à nouveau, toutes les personnes présentent se mirent à applaudirent bruyamment. Puis McGonagall déclara :

 _\- Lorsque je vous appellerais, vous irez vous assoir sur le tabouret et poserez le choixpeau sur votre tête. Maintenant commençons._

Hannah Abbott fut envoyée à Poufsouffle, tout comme Susan Bones. Terry Boot fut quant à lui envoyé à Serdaigle tout comme Mandy Brockehurst, Tandis que Lavande Brown fut répartie à Gryffondor. Milicent Bulstrode fut elle répartie à Serpentard tout comme Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle et Daphnée Greengrass. En revanche, Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat furent répartis à Gryffondor. Même si pour Hermione, le choixpeau avait longuement hésité entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Par la suite, sans une once d'hésitation, le choixpeau envoya Drago Malfoy à Serpentard, tout comme Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson qui furent envoyé dans cette maison. Par ailleurs, les jumelles Patil : Padama et Parvati furent séparée, Padama fut répartie à Serdaigle, tandis que sa sœur fut envoyée à Gryffondor.

Quand ce fut au tour des jumeaux Potter, ils espéraient ne pas être séparé comme les jumelles Patil, après tout, ils avaient toujours vécu ensemble, sans jamais être séparé et ils espéraient ne pas l'être aujourd'hui.

 _\- Harry Potter_ , appela McGonagall

Une fois que son nom fut cité, de nombreux murmures s'élevèrent dans la Grande Salle. Mais Harry avança tout de même vers l'estrade, où il s'assit sur le tabouret avant que McGonagall ne place le choixpeau sur sa tête.

 _\- Mmhh,_ dit le choixpeau dans la tête d'Harry. _Que de qualité différentes correspondant à chaque maison, où vais-je bien pouvoir t'envoyer ? Je vois en toi une grande loyauté envers ta sœur qui te voudrait une place à Poufsouffle, mais aussi une ruse développée (notamment pour avoir échappé de nombreuse fois à ton cousin et à ses nombreux coups fourrés) qui qualifie les Serpentard. Tu possèdes aussi un immense courage digne des vrais Gryffondor et un esprit sage tel les Serdaigle. Mmhh, quelle maison serait faite pour toi ?_

 _\- Peut m'importe, tant que je suis avec ma sœur,_ répondit Harry.

 _\- C'est bien ce que je disais, une grande loyauté à l'égard de ta sœur jumelle. ... Je vais t'envoyer à_ , dit le choixpeau dans la tête d'Harry, _GRYFFONDOR_ , s'exclama le choixpeau

Ainsi, Harry Potter fut réparti à Gryffondor, ce qui entraina une émulation de joie de la part des occupants de la tables des rouges et ors.

 _\- Mary Potter_ , appela ensuite McGonagall

Dans la grande salle, s'en suivit un nouveau silence tant dis que Mary Potter montait sur l'estrade et s'installais sur le tabouret pendant que McGonagall posait le choixpeau sur sa tête.

 _\- Ah, voici la jumelle Potter,_ affirma le choixpeau. _Tu es tout autant complexe à répartir que ton frère : une grande loyauté à son égard justement qui te voudrait une place chez les Poufsouffle, mais aussi la même ruse que chez lui pour laquelle tu pourrais être envoyé Serpentard. Mais tu possède aussi une intelligence impressionnant digne d'une Serdaigle et un immense courage telle une vraie Gryffondor. Mmhh, quelle maison est faite pour toi ?_

 _\- Je voudrais être avec mon frère,_ quémanda Mary.

 _\- Soit, je vais donc t'envoyer à GRYFFONDOR_ , s'exclama le choixpeau.

Mary descendit de l'estrade sous les applaudissements des Gryffondor et alla rejoindre son frère à la table des rouges et ors qui était en compagnie de Neville et Hermione.

Par la suite, la répartition continua, parmi les derniers élèves à répartir, Dean Thomas, tout comme Ron Weasley furent envoyé à Gryffondor, tandis que Blaise Zabini fut réparti à Serpentard. Ainsi, chacun se dirigea vers la maison qui lui avait été attribuée. Mais Ron Weasley était très heureux de se retrouver chez les Gryffondor, comme sa famille avant lui, mais surtout parce que dans sa maison avait été réparti les célèbres jumeaux Potter. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi, il essaya de se frayer une place entre les jumeaux, mais sa tentative fut vaine, alors, il tenta de se placer à côté ou en face de l'un des jumeaux en vain. En effet, ceux-ci ne faisant pas vraiment attention à lui puisqu'ils parlèrent avec Hermione et Neville qui étaient assis en face d'eux.

Toutes les premières années pensèrent que le diner allait pouvoir commencer maintenant qu'ils avaient été répartis, mais non. Dumbledore se leva afin de prendre la parole.

* * *

 **Hey, j'espère que le prologue vous aura plus, on se retrouve dans quelques jours pour la suite des aventures. Maintenant, les post de cette fiction auront lieu les Jeudi et les Dimanche (comme ça avec un rytme régulier c'est plus simple de s'y retrouver, enfin pour moi).**

 **En attendant, si vous avez des questions, ou si vous voulez des précisions sur cette fictions (ou les autres), laissez moi un commentaire ou alors venez me rejoindre sur ma page Facebook :** _**Butterfly Fictions**_ **(le lien est sur mon profil)**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Le banquet

**Salut à tous,**

 **Voici la suite de ma fiction sur Harry Potter. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, en tout cas moi j'adore l'écrire et j'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à la lire.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hormis Mary Potter. Sinon, seule l'histoire m'appartient.**

 **Voilà, en espérant que ça vous plaise et n'hésitez pas à laissez des commentaires, ça me ferais très plaisir !**

 **(Ce qui est en gras et en italique ne vient pas de moi, mais de JK Rowling)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Le banquet**

Afin d'être écouté par tous les élèves, le professeur Dumbledore, aussi directeur de Poudlard, fit teinter sa fourchette contre son verre, avant de porter sa baguette magique à sa gorge pour amplifier sa voix. Une fois qu'il eu attiré l'attention de tous les étudiants, Dumbledore commença son discours de bienvenu.

 _\- Bonjour à tous et je voudrais souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves de cette école, qui sera je l'espère comme leur seconde maison pendant leurs sept ans d'étude à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence j'aimerais vous faire part de quelques informations. En effet j'aimerais préciser pour les premières années et le rappelez pour les autres que comme son nom l'indique la forêt Interdite se situant non loin de l'école est IN-DER-TI-DE_ (dit-il en détachant bien chaque syllabe) _. Le concierge, Mr Rusard, voudrait que je vous rappelle qu'il est interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs. Par ailleurs, je vous préviens que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est strictement interdit. Sinon, vous pouvez toujours en cours d'année, si vous avez un doute sur les règles allez consulter le règlement intérieur qui se trouve affiché devant le bureau du concierge Mr Rusard. Un autre point dont je voulais vous faire part est la sélection des joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison qui se fera pendant la deuxième semaine, ceux voulant tenter leur chance en intégrant l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec leur professeur de vol Mme Bibine mais aussi leur directeur de maison et le capitaine de l'équipe. Mais je vous rappelle tout de même que les premières années, n'ont pas le droit de faire parties des équipes de Quidditch de leur maison. Enfin, pour terminer mon petit discours, je souhaiterais vous présenter les divers professeurs de cette année_ (en désignant chaque professeur qui se leva pour être vu de tous les élèves) _: le professeur Rogue qui est le maitre des potions, soit votre professeur en potions, et aussi directeur de la maison Serpentard, le professeur Chourave qui serra votre professeur de botanique et qui est aussi la directrice de maison des Poufsouffle, le professeur Quirrell qui vous inculquera les fondamentaux des défenses contre les forces du mal, le professeur McGonagall qui vous enseignera la métamorphose et est aussi la directrice des Gryffondor, le professeur Flitwick qui vous apprendra les sortilèges et qui est aussi le directeur de la maison Serdaigle, le professeur Bibine qui sera votre professeur de vol, le professeur Sinistra pour les cours d'astronomie, le professeur Binns vous enseignera l'histoire de la magie, et pour finir je vous laisserais découvrir vos professeurs d'options en fonction de celle choisi à partir de la troisième année. Sur ceux, bon appétit à tous,_ dit Dumbledore entapant dans ces mains et une multitude de plat apparurent sur la table.

La plupart des élèves de première année furent stupéfait de voir les plats apparaitre comme ça sur la table. Mais les plus surpris furent sûrement Harry et Mary Potter face à la quantité de nourriture présente sur la table. En effet, sur la tables, les plats disposés étaient variés et nombreux, il y avait diverses viandes comme du poulet, des saucisses, du rôti… et aussi différents accompagnements tel que des pommes de terre, de la purée, des légumes variés... Ainsi, les jumeaux se sont servis un peu de viande et peu d'accompagnement ce que McGonagall et Flitwick remarquèrent, tout comme Hermione qui demanda tout bas :

 _\- Bah, Harry, Mary, vous n'avez pas très faim ?_

 _\- Non pas vraiment,_ répondirent les jumeaux tout pénaux en même temps.

Du coup, chacun des quatre amis commença à manger en silence quand ils furent interrompus dans leur repas par l'apparition de fantômes dans la Grande Salle. L'un des fantôme qui venait de faire son apparition se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor, une fois arrivé devant les jumeaux, Hermione et Neville, mais aussi les autres premières années, il se présenta :

 _\- Je suis Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington, fantôme résident à la tour de Gryffondor, pour vous servir._

 _\- Ah, mais vous êtes Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête,_ dit Ron

 _\- Oui, mais je préfère que l'on me nomme Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington,_ affirma le fantôme

 _\- Mais comment peut-on être quasi sans tête ?_ questionnèrent Seamus et Hermione

 _\- Comme ça,_ démontra le fantôme en prenant une partie de sa tête du côté gauche puis la tira vers le haut, ainsi, sa tête bascula vers la droite vers son épaule et n'avait l'air de ne tenir encore que par un fil du cou, avant de replacer sa tête correctement.

Fier de son petit effet de stupeur, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête reparla de nouveaux :

 _\- Cette année, j'espère que vous serez à la hauteur, élèves de Gryffondor, afin de remporter la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Cela fait tellement longtemps que Gryffondor n'a plus remporté cette prestigieuse coupe. Et puis cela clouerait le bec au Baron Sanglant le fantôme de Serpentard, ça fait six années de suite que Serpentard remporte cette coupe, il serait temps qu'une autre maison la gagne et ça devrait être nous._

Alors, le repas se continua avec la présence des fantômes et dans une ambiance joyeuse qui plus est. En effet, les plats disparurent des différentes tables pour laisser apparaitre le dessert comme par magie. Celui-ci était constitué de glaces à divers parfums, de tartes notamment aux pommes, et de pâtisserie en tout genre, mais aussi de fruits. Les jumeaux prirent chacun un fruit comme dessert, peu habitué à avoir le droit de manger autre chose, voire même de manger à leur faim ou de manger tout simplement. Puis, le repas se termina, avec un nouveau sujet de conversation : la famille de chacun.

Ainsi, ils apprirent que Seamus était un sang-mêlé car son père était un moldu et sa mère une sorcière. Que Ron appartenait à une famille de sang pur avec de nombreux enfants et pas spécialement aisé. Que Dean était lui aussi un né moldu, tout comme Hermione.

Une fois que tout les élèves furent rassasiés, les desserts disparurent des tables et Albus Dumbledore, le directeur du collège de Poudlard se leva et fit de nouveau régner le silence dans la salle :

 _\- Notre appétit et notre soif étant maintenant rassasié, avant d'aller chacun rejoindre ses dortoirs, nous allons chanter l'hymne du collège tous ensemble._

Ainsi, tous les élèves se mirent à chanter ou plutôt hurler, vu la cacophonie qui régnait en temps que spectateur de cette scène, les différents professeurs fesaient plus une grimace qu'un sourire en cet fin de banquet de fin d'année. Mais l'hymne du collège raisonna tout de même dans le Grande Salle « chanter » par tous les élèves :

 _ **Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,**_

 _ **Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,**_

 _ **Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve**_

 _ **Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,**_

 _ **On veut avoir la tête bien pleine**_

 _ **Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine**_

 _ **Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,**_

 _ **Qui mijote dans nos crânes,**_

 _ **Oblige-nous à tout étudier,**_

 _ **Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,**_

 _ **Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse**_

 _ **Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce.**_

Une fois que le chant fut terminé, Dumbledore annonça :

 _\- Maintenant, tout le monde va aller se coucher. Les premières années suivez vos préfets._

Ainsi, les premières années de Gryffondor suivirent Percy Weasley (l'un des grand frère de Ron Weasley, de la même année que les jumeaux Potter) qui tonnait : « Les premières années de Gryffondor suivez-moi ». Ils sortirent donc de la Grande Salle avant de s'engager derrière lui dans le grand escalier de marbre qui tournaient et bougeaient même avec les élèves dessus. Percy ne s'arrêta qu'au septième étage, devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui demanda :

 _\- Le mot de passe ?_

 _ **Caput Draconis**_ , affirma Percy et ainsi, le tableau pivota en laissant apparaitre un trou dans le mur.

Les premières années, précédés de Percy passèrent donc par l'embrassure dans le mur afin de se retrouver dans ce qui semblai-être la salle commune des Gryffondor.

* * *

 **Hey, j'espère que le prologue vous aura plus, on se retrouve dans quelques jours pour la suite des aventures. Maintenant, les post de cette fiction auront lieu les Jeudi et les Dimanche (comme ça avec un rytme régulier c'est plus simple de s'y retrouver, enfin pour moi).**

 **En attendant, si vous avez des questions, ou si vous voulez des précisions sur cette fictions (ou les autres), laissez moi un commentaire ou alors venez me rejoindre sur ma page Facebook :** _**Butterfly Fictions**_ **(le lien est sur mon profil)**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Première nuit

**Salut à tous,**

 **Voici la suite de ma fiction sur Harry Potter. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, en tout cas moi j'adore l'écrire et j'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à la lire.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hormis Mary Potter. Sinon, seule l'histoire m'appartient.**

 **Voilà, en espérant que ça vous plaise, même si ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents, et n'hésitez pas à laissez des commentaires, ça me ferais très plaisir !**

 **(Ce qui est en gras et en italique ne vient pas de moi, mais de JK Rowling)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Première nuit à Poudlard**

Les élèves de premières années de Gryffondor furent subjugués devant la salle commune de taille ronde, assez grande. Par ailleurs, la pièce était meublée avec de gros fauteuils moelleux, mais aussi des tables et des chaises pour pouvoir travailler. Au premier à bord, la salle avait l'ai confortable et accueillante. De plus dans un coin, devant un canapé, se trouvait certes un tapis, mais surtout une cheminée. Les murs quant à eux étaient recouvert d'une tapisserie rouge et or, les couleurs de Gryffondor. Au fond de la salle commune, se trouvait deux escaliers, l'un menant aux dortoirs des filles et l'autres aux dortoirs des garçons il y avait en effet, un dortoir par années de chaque côté.

Ainsi, les premières années, chacun de leur côté montèrent au premier étage de la tour. Et que ce soit les filles ou les garçons, ils découvrirent la même chose. C'est-à-dire une pièce circulaire avec des fenêtres donnant sur le domaine de Poudlard, mais de plus la pièce étai meublé de cinq lits à baldaquin dont les rideaux était de couleur rouge en velours. Chacun trouva son lit avec sa valise disposée dessus.

Sans plus attendre, tous les élèves, une fois dans leur dortoir se mirent en pyjama. Puis allèrent se coucher dans le lit qui leur avait été attribué.

Même après plus d'une demi-heure dans son lit, Mary Potter tournait encore et n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Elle avait beau tourner et tourner encore, rien n'y faisait, et cela même si elle était quand même fatiguée. Ainsi, elle décida d'arrêter de se tournicoter dans son lit et appela son frère.

De son côté Harry Potter, lui non plus ne réussissait pas à s'endormir, mais ne faisait rien de peur de réveiller ses camarades qui eux dormaient à point fermé. Après un peu plus d'une demi-heure à ne rien faire, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de son esprit, il savait que c'était sa sœur, ainsi, il lui en autorisa l'accès et ils commencèrent alors à discuter par télépathie.

 _\- Hey fréro, tu ne dors pas non plus ?_ demanda Mary

 _\- Non je n'y arrive pas,_ affirma Harry. _Mais toi non plus apparemment_

 _\- Non plus, mais je me demande si s'est pas car nous n'avons jamais été séparé avant aujourd'hui et c'est vraiment bizarre_

 _\- Et si nous nous rejoignons dans la salle commune, au moins au sera ensemble_

 _\- Oui faisons ça, à toute suite_

 _\- A toute suite_

En effet, les jumeaux avaient découvert leur lien de télépathie chez les Dursley, même si celui-ci leur était peu utile car ils vivaient ensemble tous le temps, mais cela leur permettait parfois de savoir ce que l'autre pensait et ressentait sans que celui-ci soit dans le besoin de l'exprimer surtout avec leur oncle et tante à côté d'eux.

Alors les jumeaux s'extirpèrent chacun de leur lit en faisant le moins de bruit possible et par la suite, ils sortirent de leur dortoir en toute discrétion et se retrouvèrent en bas des escaliers.

Une fois dans la salle commune, les jumeaux se dirigèrent sans rien dire vers le canapé qui se trouvait devant la cheminée de la pièce. Une fois arrivé à destination, ils s'assirent sur le canapé puis commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien.

 _\- Alors cette première journée, tu en a pensé quoi ?_ demanda Harry à sa sœur

 _\- Bah, j'ai été contente d'échapper aux Dursley et de découvrir le monde d'origine de nos parents et de voir le lieu où ils se sont rencontrés,_ répondit Mary. _Mais repose-moi la question demain, quand les premiers cours aurons eu lieux. Et toi ?_

 _\- Bah un peu près pareil, mais j'ai quand même peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et tout ça mais sinon, je suis heureux d'être ici,_ affirma Harry.

Ils continuèrent à parler quelques temps, avant de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé de la salle commune. Harry avait la tête qui reposait sur l'accoudoir du canapé et était allongé sur le dos. Mary quant à elle était couchée sur le côté avec la tête reposant sur le torse de son frère Harry.

Vers 6h30-7h, Neville se réveilla et ne vit pas Harry dans son lit dont les baldaquins étaient ouverts. Il commença à s'inquiéter de ne pas voir Harry dans la chambre, ni même ressortir de la salle de bain.

Hermione de son côté, pendant ce temps-là, ne vit pas non plus Mary dans son lit ni dans la chambre ou dans la salle de bain. Elle commença alors à se demander où avait pu passer son amie.

Chacun de côté, Hermione et Neville se préparèrent en espérant que le jumeau qui devrait résider dans leur dortoir soit déjà parti pour aller déjeuner. Hermione fut prête en première, ainsi, elle descendit et décida d'attendre les garçons en bas de l'escalier. Mais après une minute d'attente, Hermione vit seulement Neville descendre les escaliers seul.

 _\- Bah Harry n'est pas avec toi ?_ interrogea Hermione à Neville en même temps que Neville demanda : _Mary n'est pas avec toi ?_

 _\- Euh non, je ne sais pas où il se trouve,_ répondit Neville

 _\- Moi non plus je ne sais pas où est Mary,_ affirma Hermione.

Ainsi, ils décidèrent d'aller dans la Grande Salle pour voir si les jumeaux ne s'y trouvaient pas. Mais en passant devant la partie qui fesait office de salon de la salle commune, ils aperçurent, Harry et Mary couché tous les deux sur le canapé devant la cheminée. Mais un groupement d'élèves s'est aussitôt rapproché du canapé pour pouvoir entrevoir les célèbres jumeaux Potter.

 _\- Ce n'est pas un spectacle,_ affirma Hermione. _Laissez les tranquille._

Ainsi, les élèves partirent et se dirigèrent soit vers les dortoirs pour se préparer ou alors vers la sortie de la salle commune vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

 _\- Harry et Mary, allez-vous préparer, puis on descendra dans la Grande Salle pour aller petit-déjeuner,_ déclara Hermione

 _\- D'accord,_ abdiquèrent les jumeaux en même temps

Les jumeaux remontèrent alors chacun dans leur dortoir respectif pour se préparer afin d'aller petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Ainsi, environ dix minutes plus tard, les jumeaux redescendirent chacun de leur dortoir pour retrouver Hermione et Neville qui discutaient dans la salle commune, en se questionnant sur la raison de pourquoi les jumeaux avaient dormi ensemble dans la salle commune plutôt que chacun dans leur dortoir. Mais quand ils aperçurent les jumeaux, ils se turent et tous les quatre ensemble partirent en direction de la Grande Salle.

* * *

 **Hey, j'espère que le prologue vous aura plus, on se retrouve dans quelques jours pour la suite des aventures. Maintenant, les post de cette fiction auront lieu les Jeudi et les Dimanche (comme ça avec un rytme régulier c'est plus simple de s'y retrouver, enfin pour moi).**

 **En attendant, si vous avez des questions, ou si vous voulez des précisions sur cette fictions (ou les autres), laissez moi un commentaire ou alors venez me rejoindre sur ma page Facebook :** _**Butterfly Fictions**_ **(le lien est sur mon profil)**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Premier cours à Poudlard

**Salut à tous,**

 **Voici la suite de ma fiction sur Harry Potter. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'ai beaucoup tarder à mettre ce chapitre en ligne, mais j'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire (et pour être honnête même comme ça il ne me plait pas, mais je n'y arrivais plus, alors surtout si vous voyer des choses à améliorer n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part). En revanche, la suite est en cours d'écriture.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hormis Mary Potter. Sinon, seule l'histoire m'appartient.**

 **Voilà, en espérant que ça vous plaise, même si ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents, et n'hésitez pas à laissez des commentaires, ça me ferais très plaisir !**

 **(Ce qui est en gras et en italique ne vient pas de moi, mais de JK Rowling)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Premier cours à l'école de sorcellerie**

Lors du petit-déjeuner, chaque élève reçu son emplois du temps.

Lundi

9h-11h : Sortilèges

14h-16h : Histoire de la magie

Mardi

9h-11h : Défense contre les forces du mal

Mercredi

9h-11h : Botanique

Minuit : Astronomie

Jeudi

9h-11h : Métamorphose

2ème semaine de cours : 15h30 : premier cours de vol sur balais

Vendredi

9h-11h : potion avec les Serpentard

Les élèves continuèrent à petit-déjeuner tout ce qui était dressé sur les tables de la Grande Salle. Quand tout d'un coup, une multitude de chouettes et de hibou débouchèrent dans la Grande Salle avec du courrier. Un hibou grand-duc se posa devant Neville, ce dernier ouvrit le paquet apporter par le hibou, à l'intérieur, il découvrit une petite boule surement envoyée par sa grand-mère.

 _\- C'est quoi ?_ demanda Harry

 _\- Un rappeltout, ça change de couleur et devient rouge quand on oublie quelque chose,_ expliqua Neville

 _\- Comme maintenant ?_ questionna Mary

\- _Oui, mais le souci, c'est que je ne sais pas ce que j'ai oublié_

Une fois que les quatre amis eurent fini de prendre leur petit-déjeuner, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de sortilèges. Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs, entre autres à cause des escaliers qui bougent.

Arrivée devant la salle, le professeur Flitwick les accueillit :

\- _Bonjour à tous, veillez-vous installer, s'il vous plait._

A la suite de cette phrase, les élèves rentrèrent dans la salle de classe, et ils découvrirent une grande salle de classe avec à l'avant une multitude de livre déposé en pile. Le reste de la pièce était aménagé avec différents pupitre où les élèves s'installèrent pour le cours qui débuta peu après que le professeur Flitwick se soit hissé sur l'une des piles de livres. Pour commencer son cours, le professeur Flitwick expliqua en quoi consistait les sortilèges.

\- _Les sortilèges vont permettront d'enchanter un objet pour que vous lui fassiez faire ce que bon vous semble,_ commença le professeur, _c'est-à-dire le faire agir d'une manière qu'il ne lui est pas propre, mais aussi si un enchantement modifie la nature d'un objet sans être pour autant de la métamorphose._

Pendant les explications du professeur, Harry et Mary se trouvant l'un à côté de l'autre étaient extrêmement attentif et buvaient même les paroles de leur professeur de sortilège. Par la suite, le professeur annonça quel serait la leçon du jour :

 _\- Aujourd'hui, pour commencer cette année scolaire, nous allons voir les différentes étapes nécessaires pour réussir correctement un sortilège._

Pendant que le professeur énumérait les divers points indispensables au bon lancement d'un sortilège, les élèves prenaient des notes.

 _\- Alors, tout d'abord, il faut bien maitriser la formule en articulant correctement et en donnant la bonne intensité aux syllabes qui ont besoin d'être accentuées,_ expliqua Flitwick. _Par la suite, le geste est tout aussi important que la formule elle-même, il faut que les gestes soient assez souples, mais tout de même assez dynamique. Et pour finir, lancer un bon sortilège nécessite une parfaite synchronisation entre le mouvement effectué et la formule prononcée._

A la fin de ses nombreuses explications, le cours étant quasiment terminé, Flitwich décida de ne pas commencer l'apprentissage du premier sortilège de l'année et de le commençait la semaine suivante. En revanche, il demanda tout de même à ses étudiants de faire des recherches sur ce sortilège : Wigardium Leviosa.

Lorsque le cours fut terminé, tous les élèves sortirent de la salle de cours pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle afin de déjeuner.

Après le déjeuner, Harry, Mary, Hermione, Neville et les autres Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers la salle où se déroulait le cours d'histoire de la magie. Une fois arrivée devant la salle, ils furent tous accueillit par un fantôme, le professeur Binns. Lors de ce premier cours, Harry et Mary Potter en apprirent plus sur leur famille biologique et sur leur propre histoire, en effet, le professeur ayant eu vent que les jumeaux Potter qui venaient d'arriver à Poudlard ne connaissait pas leur histoire à décider d'enseigner la nuit du 31 Octobre, nuit de l'attaque de Voldemort au manoir des Potter.

A la suite du cours d'histoire de la magie, les élèves retournèrent dans leur salle commune avant d'aller diner dans la grande salle.

Les jours suivants furent semblable, Harry, Mary et les autres élèves de Poudlard eurent leur premier cours dans les différentes matières. Mais ce fut la défense contre les forces du mal qui fut le cours le plus bizarre pour Mary et Harry. En effet, le professeur Quirrell leur vouait une véritable adoration. Le dernier cours de la semaine, Potion, fut aussi bizarre qu'instructif aux yeux d'Harry et de Mary. Tout d'abord le cours se déroulait dans les cachot sombre et renfermer, sans aucune lumière naturelle, mais d'autre part le professeur Rogue avait leur de n'aimer personne et encore moins Harry et Mary sur qui il s'acharna tout au long du cours avec ses questions.

La deuxième semaine de cours fut presque identique à la première, le seul changement majeur fut le cours de vol qui rendu Harry et Mary Potter extrêmement anxieux, en effet, ils n'avaient jamais voler de leur vie, ni même n'étaient déjà monté sur un balais la seule fois où ils avaient vu un balais pour voler c'était sur le chemin de traverse lors de leur achat scolaire.

L'heure du cours venu, Harry et Mary avait un peu peur, mais pourtant, ils réussirent les premiers à faire décoller leur balai du sol. Mais le cours se corsa quand Neville s'éleva dans les airs avant tout le monde puis qu'il tomba à la renverse. De plus, Drago lui pris son rappelle tout, ainsi, d'instinct, Mary et Harry s'envolèrent pour pourchasser Drago dans les airs. Ce fut Harry qui rattrapa le rapelletout. Puis au moment de redescendre au sol, il fut interpeller par le professeur McGonagall.

* * *

 **Hey, j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plus, on se retrouve dans 15 jour avec la suite de l'histoire (je pars faire un stage et ne prenant pas mon ordi, je ne pourrais pas poster avant début Septembre)**

 **En attendant, si vous avez des questions, ou si vous voulez des précisions sur cette fictions (ou les autres), laissez moi un commentaire ou alors venez me rejoindre sur ma page Facebook :** _**Butterfly Fictions**_ **(le lien est sur mon profil)**


End file.
